


The Jumper Bunny Witch

by nerdettedrabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, little!Harry, little!Hermione, little!Luna, little!Neville, little!Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdettedrabbles/pseuds/nerdettedrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place not long ago. A young witch had just graduated from Hogwarts and wanted to do something important. She didn't want to be in the Ministry, that was boring, but she did want to make a difference. She had a remarkable gift, though. She could make people smile.</p><p>So this witch set out to make the world a better place by making people smile.</p><p>It started off as a joke, really. A knockoff of pulling a rabbit out of a hat, but it worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumper Bunny Witch

This story takes place not long ago. A young witch had just graduated from Hogwarts and wanted to do something important. She didn't want to be in the Ministry, that was boring, but she did want to make a difference. She had a remarkable gift, though. She could make people smile.

So this witch set out to make the world a better place by making people smile.

It started off as a joke, really. A knockoff of pulling a rabbit out of a hat, but it worked.

This spectacular young witch would go out and visit places where there were almost always children, like playgrounds or schools, and watch. Usually, the children were happy and laughing, running around and playing tag, and the witch would go home happy knowing that her talents weren't needed. But sometimes on the fringes, she would see a child all alone, maybe crying, maybe just sad, occasionally all by themselves on the swing, and that's when the witch helped.

She would go up and sit next to them, give a friendly smile, and ask what was wrong. Usually they would tell her, and if it was something small, usually she merely had to joke around to get them laughing and send them off to play with the other children. Sometimes, though, it wasn't enough, and then she would use her trick. She would whisper to them that she had a secret to share. She would reach into her coat, then, and silently cast a spell, being very good at nonverbal spells and keeping her wand in her sleeve for occasions like this, and pull out a small baby bunny in a tiny jumper. The child she was cheering up would get the biggest eyes ever, then she would smile and put it back in her coat, silently Vanishing it, she would then smile and "pull" another jumpered bunny from a various spot on the child. The absolute joy she would see on their face made her certain she was doing the right thing.

This self-assigned task kept the witch going for years, until she was getting on a little in years and everyone seemed to know her, if not actually know her, then at least know of her. Parents she had once helped would fondly tell their children about her, about this special woman they called the Jumper Bunny Witch.

Around this time, the boy everyone would come to know as the Boy Who Lived had just turned five.

It is here that our story begins.


End file.
